


Patience

by sigynwrites_13



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, loki x fem!reader - Freeform, loki x mack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigynwrites_13/pseuds/sigynwrites_13
Summary: based on the prompt: "i never knew your eyes were this green"





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> this was requested by one of the winners of my giveaway. it has a few mentions of her name but it can be read as a fem!reader as well.

“Oh, norns. This is so _tight_.”

You roll your eyes at Loki’s whining tone and sigh.

“Come out so I can see it!”

You can hear him huffing out a breath, annoyed already.

The both of you were invited to a charity gala along the rest of the avengers and formal wear was a requirement. You had convinced Loki, your boyfriend, to accompany you shopping for the event but what he didn’t know was that in reality you’d be shopping for him.

It’s not like his sense of fashion is bad but he has to get over those all-black outfits.

“I look ridiculous.”

He steps out of the changing room and with a hand gesture you tell him to turn around, making sure it fits well.

“No, you don’t. Actually…” your eyebrows draw closer as you see the fine lines across his biceps. “It looks a bit tight around the arms.”

“Mack, I told you–”

He starts to protest and you cut him off, not wanting to waste anymore time than you already have. You still have to buy your own outfit.

“All right Mister, that’s enough whining for today. Just try the next one.” You wait for him to comply but when he doesn’t you start batting your eyelashes and pout. “Pretty please?"

Loki sighs and mutters to himself as he walks back to the changing room.

Laughing to yourself, you go back to the bench you were previously sitting at. You start playing with your phone but after refreshing your timeline and not seeing anything new you decide to lock it. Unconsciously, you start fidgeting with the bracelets on your arm, an old habit of yours when you find yourself nervous or bored. This is your last chance to find him something to wear because the event is just a few hours away.

“What’s taking you so long?” You say, growing a bit irritated by the waiting.

“Gods, woman.” He replies, faking exasperation but lightly amused by seeing your normal well-controlled self growing impatient.

But when he steps out of the changing room you immediately forget about everything because oh boy.How can he look _so good?_

Loki waits for a reaction but all he sees is you staring at his chest, and then his arms; pretty much all of his torso and then you finally look up at him. He watches as your brows furrow and you look _way_ too focused on him, your gaze unwavering.

You open your mouth to speak and what comes out of it catches him completely off guard.

“I never knew your eyes were this green.”

“I beg your pardon?”

He looks utterly lost and confused. What does his eyes have to do with all of this?

“Your eyes. They look so green.” You say, eyes still locked on his in some sort of trance.

Loki clears his throat and runs a hand through his hair, not knowing what to make out of this.

“It must be the light, dear.”

You blink and shake you head. “Nuh-uh, I think it’s the shirt.” You bring your fingers to your lower lip, playing with it as you keep looking at him. “It makes your eyes pop.”

“Pop…” He trails off, the uncertainty in his tone signaling you to elaborate a bit further.

“Yeah, like contrast.”

He can’t hold it any longer and lets out an adorable snort, clearly amused by your sudden interest in his eye color.

“You have an odd way of expressing yourself, dear.”

You shrug your shoulders and he smiles. He truly is one of the best things that have ever happened to you and the fact you can call him yours still sends your heart into a frenzy.

“Shall we keep this one then?” Loki interrupts your thoughts and you eagerly nod.

“Of course!”

Chuckling, he raises his hands in mock surrender. “Okay, okay.”

He goes back to the changing room and this time it takes him less time to put his clothes on. Once he exits the room he grabs you by the hand, pulling you up from the bench and then proceeds to wrap his arm around you.

Kissing the top of your head he guides you straight to the cashier and once you arrive he lets go of you to retrieve his wallet. You help him by getting the shirt out of his hands and placing it on the counter. While you wait for his card to be accepted he turns to you and smiles smugly.

“So, I’d dare say it was worth the wait. Don’t you agree?”

His tone is teasing, referring to your small outburst back at the changing rooms. 

You roll your eyes but the smile forming on your lips betrays you. “Mhm. But now it’s your turn to wait for me.”

“I am sure I have far more patience than you do, my love.” He says, a smug smile on his face.

Narrowing your eyes, you scoff at him. “Mock me all you want, you’ll see how boring it actually is.”

“I doubt it.” He says as he looks at you with a wicked grin.

His eyes flash with mischief and you suddenly don’t have a very good feeling about this. Only god knows what’s going through that silly head of his. Loki winks at you and snakes his arm back around you, this time at your waist and pulls you closer, lips hovering over your ear.

“I can't wait to see your eyes _pop_.”

“I hate you.”

**Author's Note:**

> help me with a kudo and/or feedback if u enjoyed it :)


End file.
